


First Heat and Aftermath

by jillwoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathtubs, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Pack Cuddles, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, beta asahi Azumane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillwoa/pseuds/jillwoa
Summary: When Hinata goes into his first heat, a surprising outlier steps in to take care of him, leaving the rest of the team to deal with the news.First omegaverse fic, dug out from the depths of my laptop.





	First Heat and Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> wow, re-reading this is like a cringy trip down memory lane!

The squeak of shoes against the gym floor was deafening to Hinata as he lay on the bench. He has a stomach ache, and Daichi had him lie down. But Hinata knew Kageyama would be upset that he either let himself get sick, or that he was resting. He couldn’t win either way.

Kageyama looked over at Hinata and scowled, the boy let himself get sick, and he was resting. He was pissed off at both parts. “Damn Beta” he grumbled.

Noya looked back at him, and perked an eyebrow. “He’s not sick cause he’s a Beta you know” he said, smiling over at Asahi. “he’s sick cause he has a human body. and we all get sick at some point. Not all of us are robots like you” he laughed before diving for a stray ball. “Rolling Thunder!” he cheered.

Kageyama clicked his tongue and served the ball, smacking the back of Tsukushimas head. He gulped and lifted a hand of apology. Tsukushima was an omega, but his personality was that of an alpha. He could get real scary. Kageyama had seen 4 seconds of a video showing Tsukushima in heat, and he still wasn’t in his good graces. The video was interesting though, he didn’t know what an omega heat looked like. He looked over to Hinata, what was his status? Beta? No one mentioned his status as something of concern, and there was no way he was an alpha, so he was a beta, right?

Hinata groaned and clutched his stomach more, it felt like there was a horse stepping on his belly.

Suga came over and lay a cold compress on his head. “Hey Shoyo” he sat next to him on the floor, so they were eye level. “how are you feeling?”

“it hurts” he whimpered, nuzzling into momma-Suga. He ran his cheek across Sugas scent glands, the touch soothing him a bit. Suga hummed and rubbed his back. “how’s home? Are you getting enough touch?” he asked. Hinata nodded but he didn’t stop the touch. Suga was so comforting, he was really happy, and the touch scent marking was making his stomach hurt less.

“Do you think you have a gland sickness?” Suga asked. “or do you have gas?” he rubbed Hinatas stomach, pressing his bare hand to the flesh. Hinata shrugged at both options. “My body just hurts is all. Maybe its growing pains?”

“You think your getting taller?” Suga smiled optimistically. “that’s cute” he kissed his forehead and touched his hair, playing with it slightly “it might be, you’re a Beta, right?” he asked, maybe you’ll be my height” he hummed.

Hinata tilted his head, “Beta? No, im an omega” he said. “my mom and dad are betas though, and they think Natsu is too. Im the weird one in my family, all clingy and stuff” he pouted. “Natsus okay with it, cause it means more play time” he looked up at Suga, whose eyes were wide. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Suga had stopped playing with his hair and looked upset. Did he say something wrong?

Suga shook his head and smiled. “Nothings wrong Shoyo” he smiled softly. “do you take any medications? Like the suppressants?” he asked. “cause it has to be on the info sheet Kyoko has if you do”

Hinata shook his head. “I haven’t had a heat yet, so they don’t have me on the suppressants yet” he said. “I was gunna tell her, I swear. But I wasn’t taking anything yet” he moved Sugas hand to continue playing with his hair.

“I believe you” Suga kissed his forehead and removed his hand. “Im gunna go talk to Daichi, okay? Ill be back in a moment.” He lay a water bottle next to Hinata. “Drink up, maybe that will help your belly”

 

“Hinatas an Omega?” Daichis surprise matched Sugas. “And he hasn’t gone through his first heat yet” he frowned. “And you think this belly ache is part of the phasing?” Suga nodded.

“he seems fine otherwise, but id like to take him home before it develops further. If its just a bellyache then he should be fine, but its risky to have him out and about if he’s Phasing” he said. “He smells a little different, but I attributed that to just sweat and everyone mixing together” he said and sighed.

His sigh was matched by Daichis. “Two omegas, neither one attached” he rubbed his forehead. “just our luck” he lay his forehead on Sugas shoulder, pulling him closer by his waist. “okay, take him home, talk to his mom, ill talk to Tsukishima about Hinata” he leaned up and kissed Suga, rubbing his thumb across Sugas scent gland. “He scented you?” he chuckled. Damn Chibi” he smirked and kissed Suga again. He wanted Suga to smell of him if he was going to be away from him for a while.

Suga blushed and looked up at his mate. “only platonically, and he needed the touch” he said and ran his nose across Daichis scent gland, scenting him as well. “You are my mate” he felt Daichis hand touch the mark on the back of his neck, cut deep into his skin. “my forever mate”

Noya looked over at the couple, and over at Asahi. He had been courting Asahi for a while, but the big oaf was too shy to accept him. So, they had been dating, which was kinda already an acceptance, but they hadn’t had sex yet, and Noya was kind of okay with that. Of course, he wanted to be with Asahi, he wanted to ravage him and drain him and watch that cute Beta body under him curl and writhe in pleasure, but sex might end in a marking, and Asahi wasn’t ready. So, for now they hold hands, kiss, and go on dates until Asahi is ready.

While he waited, he watched other Alphas with their mates. Daichi, their pack leader and Suga, the mom of the pack, were very open about their relationship. Suga wasn’t just a beta to Daichi. He was his one and only, and he treated him like it. Noya had tried employing some of their cuddly tactics on Asahi, but it just flustered him. He got away with being a bit cuddly by claiming to be touch starved, an over-exaggeration by a lot of means, but the sentiment was real. He was touch starved for Asahi. Whether or not Asahi knew he was fibbing, Noya didn’t know. Asahi sure didn’t give anything away if he did. He let the tiny Alpha curl up in his lap and sometimes even crawl into his sweater.

Suga pried himself away from Daichi after one more kiss, and headed over to Hinata. “Daichi could smell you on me” he chuckled. “He also said that I should take you home. Is that okay?” he asked.

Hinata frowned. “cause my stomach? But I feel fine” he said, but his face was a bit red. Suga frowned.

“I actually think you’re phasing” Suga admitted, “I think your first heat is about to start, and being in public is not a good idea, especially around alphas” He slid an arm behind Hinata and helped him stand up. “If you’re not phasing and you feel fine tomorrow, then you are very welcome at morning practice. I just want to make sure you are safe” he said and set him on the chair outside of the changeroom. “Im going to get your bag, drink that water okay?” he said and waited for a nod before slipping into the room.

It was once he was in the room that Hinata doubled over in pain, his stomach burning. He groaned at the pressure, unaware that the entire gym had gone silent. Noya, Tanaka, Kageyama, even Yamaguchi and Ennoshita stood still, looking over at Hinata in pain. Noya was the first to speak. “Sh-shoyo” his voice gave away the longing he was feeling for the boy, driven by his instincts. Hinata had finished phasing and was in his heat, surrounded by alphas. Kageyama took a step forwards, looking at the other alphas, to see who was going to make a move. His head was clouded, it was never clouded. His was clouded now with the scent, the sweet, beautiful, delicious scent. He wanted to grab Hinata and strip him and pound right into that delicious scent. He wanted to see Hinata underneath him, he wanted the pearly skin of his neck to be exposed, ripe and plump for the biting. He wanted to claim that omega as his, that scent as his. He was an alpha, it was his right to that omega!

Tanaka was aware of every miniscule movement in the room, from Noyas nose flaring at the scent, to Kageyamas step forwards. He wasn’t going to let them have Hinata though, that sweet scent was his, he was an alpha, it was his right! He ran towards Hinata, his heart rate increasing as he got closer. The sweet little body would soon be his. He would soon be prying it open to devour its secret treasures as soon as he got his hands on him.

“HEY!” a voice jarred the alphas and betas from their trance, just as Tanaka was reaching for Hinatas clothes. Daichis growl filled the gym, and he walked over to Hinata, pushing Tanaka away from him. “Control yourselves!” Daichi growled again, his leaders growl resonating throughout the pack members. He stood in front of Hinata, and stole a small sniff for himself. Fuck, Omegas smelled great.

Daichi wasn’t as affected by the heat pheromones because he was attached. But these unattached fools, they had no defence. Where was Suga?

Suga emerged at the sound of Daichis anger, bags in hand. He was confused, what had happened? He looked around and saw the alphas all hot and bothered, and turned to see. “Hinata!” he gasped. “Oh hell, I knew it” he dropped the bags and called for Tsukishima, who was nowhere to be found. Suga gathered Hinata in his arms, and carried him out of the gym, leaving the alphas for Daichi to deal with. They seemed to still be intent on having Hinata, their gaze needed several redirections from their leader as Suga carried the boy out.

When the source of the scent was gone, Noya snapped out of it, and looked immediately for Asahi, whose eyes were wide at his actions. He had just seen Noya almost go feral on his friend. And that was scary. Would Noya go that feral for any omega? Betas don’t go into heat, and Noya just seemed so.. into it.

“Asahi!” Noya called after him and ran to him, burying his face into his chest, gripping his shirt. He pulled Asahi down to his level, shoving his face into the crook of Asahis neck, trying to drive Hinatas scent from his mind. “Im sorry” he whispered, feeling so un-alpha at the moment. “im sorry” he said and looked at Asahis face.

Asahi was pretty shocked still. “I guess that’s what Alphas are programed to do” he said quietly. He kept seeing Noyas expression change, from smiling to serious, and it scared him a bit. That serious look was so fucking sexy. Would it ever be turned towards him? Or just the odd Omega?

He slid his arm around Noya and kissed his forehead. “don’t apologize” he said. “I know its an alpha thing.”

“And the moment it was over all I could think of was you” Noya added. “I don’t want to screw this courtship up. I like you. And you’re a weenie so I thought you would misunderstand” he said and sat on the ground only to scoot into Asahis lap. “that reaction will go away after I bond you” he looked up to meet Asahis gaze. “look at Daichi, he wasn’t fazed” he said. “ill be like him when I bond you, so be annoyed, so you’ll want me to bite you sooner” he said.

Asahi chuckled. “Nah im good not now” he would want to see more Noyas expressions later. It turned him on to think of that look directed at him, so full of desire and alpha instincts.

Kageyama growled back at Daichi, challenging him. Why shouldn’t he run after the Omega and Beta? He was an Alpha, who was to deny him who and what he wanted! Kageyama made a move to follow them, but Daichi caught him every time. Even after they were out of the room Kageyama wanted the scent. It was in his mind now, and he wanted it so badly.

“Don’t even think about it” Daichi growled, closing the door to the outside.

“And why not? Its an Omega, why shouldn’t I go after it?”

“Because that Omega is your teammate, your packmate, and you were going to rip him apart right here on the gym floor. You need to calm down, and sit down” Diachi got real close. He was taller than Kageyama, which added to his dominance.

Kageyama tried pushing past him, but Daichi slammed him back, and he ended up on the floor. “Test me again, and I wont go easy” he snarled.

Tsukishima opened the door and walked in, noticing the odd atmosphere. He turned to Daichi. “Who died?” he asked, pausing and felt a shiver run up his spine at the look Diachi was giving.

“Did you see Suga?” Diachi asked slowly, and Tsukishima shook his head slowly. “Then go find him please. He’s taking Hinata home” he pointed to the door. Tsukishima backed out slowly, and closed the door.

He pulled out his phone and texted Yamaguchi. “What the fuck happened?”

“Hinatas an omega. He went into heat, right here in front of everyone” 

“WHAT?! Suga has him though? Did anyone mark him?”

“Tanaka got close. He would have if Daichi hadn’t stepped in, he’s so cool”

“good”

Tsuki closed his phone and walked the route to Hinatas house, and found the two at Ukais store. It was dangerous to walk around with Hinata, so they were going to borrow Ukais car.

“ill drive you” Ukai offered. “hop in the back” he said.

Hinata was still clutching his stomach, gasping and breathing heavy. He had felt a flash of heat before, and it seemed to mellow out a bit more now, but he was so hazy, he didn’t know what was going on. He just felt so hot.. everywhere.

Tsuki crawled in, and he let his omega instincts take over, he had to take care of Hinata now. He had to make sure he was safe, from the Alphas. “How did I not know” he growled to himself. “of course he was an Omega. No one that small…” he paused. “well Noya… okay so if he was smarter he could have been an Alpha, but he’s a dumbass Omega, and I should have noticed”

“No ones blaming you” Suga said softly, starling Tsuki. “The gym was full of Alphas and betas, one of us should have noticed as well” he rubbed Hinatas side. He was sprawled across their laps in the back of the car. “I thought he was a beta, im pretty sure everyone did”

“I still should have noticed” Tsukushima said and clicked his tongue. “He could have told me, I wouldn’t have turned him away. I could have fucking protected him.”

Suga cooed. “Protect him? I didn’t know you even liked him” Suga teased. The two were constantly at odds, and to see Tsukushima pull a 180 was interesting.

“I don’t, but an Omega living alone in an Alpha world.. it’s a recipe for disaster. So, we stick together, we protect one another, we notice when one is going into fucking heat” He stroked Hinatas hair, gripping it for a second in frustration, to punish Hinata a bit for being so fucking stupid. “but no one got to him, right? He wasn’t bitten?” Suga shook his head. Tsukishima sighed and leaned back. “When we get him to his home, do you want to talk to his mom, and ill take him upstairs?” he asked.

“Sure, I want you to know, im not going to jump him. If your worried-“

“Im not worried” Tsukishima said. “Not about you. About nearly everyone else, yes. Absolutely. The team right now is a danger, and until this heat is over, none of them can be around him. Especially Kageyama”

Suga nodded. “Why specifically Kageyama?” he already figured he had an answer, but had get Tsukis take on it too.

“Kageyama probably likes Shoyo” he said, using his first name. “and Shoyo probably likes Kageyama, the last thing they would want is to be bonded when they’re in the heat of the moment.” He frowned. “and with Shoyo like this, Kageyama will jump him without a second thought” he said.

When they arrived at the Hinata house, Suga took care of Mrs. Hinata. “Your sons fine, he went into heat at practice. He’s fine, Tsukushima is the other Omega on our team, he’s going to take great care of him” he said and sat with her as long as she needed him to.

Tsukishima carried Hinata to his room, and lay him on his bed. He arranged the bed pillows around him, and stole the pillows off of his parents and sisters beds as well. He stripped him from his gym clothes, opting for boxers and a light tee. It was like dressing a toddler. Hinata was always moving, arching his back, and mumbling. He honestly looked so helpless Tsukishima couldn’t help but feel a companion in Hinata. He remembered his brother going through the throws of heat, and his brother had it bad. He remembered the sweats, the moans, the lack of pillows. He had been so mad at his brother for stealing his pillows, until he entered his first heat. Then he felt that nesting urge. He stole every pillow in the whole house, decorative or otherwise, and all the blankets. Tsukushima was more mobile during his heat, he was able to tend to himself just fine. He nested and bathed and cleaned up his own vomit. Not like he really had a choice.. but he survived. “You will survive” he whispered, and wrapped Hinata up in the blankets.

After all was done, he went downstairs to speak to his mother. “Im staying over until he’s through this, pardon my intrusion” he gave a small bow.

Mrs. Hinata looked at him, inviting himself over. “Okay” she said. “If it’ll help Shoyo..”

“It will.” Tsukishima nodded. “I’ve taken care of my brother during his heats, and his were rough. He couldn’t do anything for himself.” He reached for a water bottle, taking a sip and grabbing one for Hinata. “Don’t come into his room without knocking, and wait for permission please. Sometimes heats are embarrassing, if I need help, ill ask” he said and grabbed a couple pillows from the livingroom. “ill be needing these” he headed back upstairs, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Suga sighed. “Sorry about him, he’s.. not the gentlest person to speak to” he chuckled and took her hand. “But he’s smart, and he was telling me about an Omegas instinct to take care of one another” he smiled. “Once he learned Shoyo was an Omega, he started using his first name” he chuckled. “He doesn’t even call his best friend by his first name” he said.

Mrs. Hinata smiled. “If you say so, ill trust you” she squeezed his hand. “and thank you for bringing him home. He’s a late bloomer. We only found out last year about his status, and I’ve never really been around Omegas, so I wasn’t sure which precautions to take without hindering him. He’s so independent already”

Suga smiled. “We all work together as a pack, we will always have Shoyos back” he smiled. “Im gunna go check on Tsuki, ill be back down in a moment, okay?”

She nodded and Suga headed upstairs. He knocked softly on the door. “Tsuki?” he asked, waiting for the door to open. Tsukushima looked calm, and allowed Suga into the room. Hinata was moaning in his little nest, one of the couch cushions wedged between his thighs. “So, what’s going to happen to him?” He asked, touching Hinatas forehead, eliciting another moan as he moved towards the touch.

“He’s going to be hot, and produce slick, and make the house reek” Tsukishima said. “In a day ill know if he’s going to have bad heats or okay heats. With my heats its like a cold, where I can move on my own and feed myself, im just really hazy and really hot” he said. “But all of us have had this day” he frowned and rubbed Hinatas back. Touch was still going to be important to the little Omega. Going touch hungry would only make him horny and depressed, and that would end up in probably a random stranger marking him. He shivered at the thought.

Sugas phone rang, it was Daichi. “hey babe” he answered cheerfully. “How’s the boys?”

Daichi snorted. “Kageyamas a pain in the ass” he said. “Noyas focussed on Asahi, and Tanakas shocked at himself. But I’ve got them handled. I’ve asked Kiyoko to keep an eye on them for a moment” he said. Kiyoko was like his vice-pack leader. Suga was his mate and his partner, but he wasn’t an Alpha.

Suga nodded. “That should make Ryuu happy. He’s still moonfaced over her, when he found out she was attached I swear I saw his heart break” he chuckled and looked to Tsukushima. “Everything on this end is good, we’ve got a really good pack here” he praised the omega, touching the top of Tsukushimas head, whispering “Daichis proud of you” before continuing his report. “Hinatas in full heat now. So, no one can come by. Especially not the Alphas, and Kageyamas banned” he said.

“He’s going to fight us on that. He was trying to follow you guys today as it is” Daichi groaned. “He’s definitely an alpha, with that attitude of his. He said he was entitled to ‘that Omega’. Suga gasped.

“That bad?” he looked to Hinata and bit his lip. “Although, don’t you think that they’re eventually going to end up together? Could that have been the Alpha instincts, amplified because of the attraction?” he asked.

“I don’t care right now, im not going to have one of our pack members hurt on my watch, in my gym, by another member of the pack” he said. “id suspend him for practice for a week, but he might take that free time to go seek out Hinata” he sighed. “either way, come home when your done there” he said and Suga agreed. “ill see you soon. Love you, bye” he hung up and turned to Tsuki, kissing his forehead. “Are you going to be okay?”

The boy nodded. “Yea, I have my homework.” He said.

When they were alone, Tsuki lifted Hinata out of bed and into the bathroom. He was getting pretty sweaty, and he didn’t need a cold on top of all of this. He ran the bath, and showered with him. It was easier than just washing him from the sidelines. He looked at the back of Hinatas neck a lot, the soft skin, unblemished, unscarred, clear for any and all Alphas who wanted it. He could hear his brother in his head, the moaning and whimpering, the scream he let out when he finally was bitten. It had been a deep bite, and apparently a painful one. Tsuki didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be bitten, or find an Alpha.

Speak of the devil. His phone buzzed with a Line message.

“Hey Chicky” Kuro had messaged, adding a chicken sticker. “There were no crow stickers”

Tsukishima didn’t respond at first. He set his phone down and pulled Hinata from the bath, and towel dried him and slid new pajamas on him. He borrowed some of Hinatas father’s pajamas, which were massive on Tsuki, but they were better than Hinatas little shorts. He tucked the Chibi into bed and rubbed his back for a moment before grabbing his phone.

“Yo” no sticker attached.

“Yama messaged me, he said you were taking care of another Omega, Chibi right?”

“yea, he went into heat. Baka didn’t even warn any of us”

“Tough. What’s the King doing about it?”

“Kageyama? Apparently, he’s going full Alpha, demanding ‘that Omega’ as his entitlement”

“cheeeee” Kuro sent a laugh sticker. “well he’s always been too uptight. No wonder he snapped”

“well boo hoo for him, despite what Alphas think, Omegas aren’t just pieces of meat”

“Im an Alpha you know”

“oh geez. I had no idea” Tsuki rolled his eyes. “If the arrogance hadn’t tipped me off, you courting me sure gave it away”

“Hurtful!” he sent a dead sticker. “Im just saying, not all Alphas let their instincts rule them. Id never demand anything of you, or any Omega. Least of all your bond”

“Thanks” Tsukushima put down his phone when Hinata stirred, arching his back and breathing heavily. His eyes opened a bit and looked around the room. “Shoyo?” Tsukushima whispered, to which the boy’s eyes focussed on him. “How are you feeling?”

Hinata groaned groggily. “Hot” he answered, rubbing his eyes. “like I sat on a campfire”

Tsukishima let out a small chuckle and stood up, helping Hinata sit up. “You’re in heat, so that’s to be expected” he said and offered him the water bottle. Hinata took it, thanking him and drank. He still looked a bit dopey, and Tsuki was worked he’s just fall back and hit his head.

Hinata set the water bottle next to him and started rearranging the pillows on the bed. “This isn’t right” he whimpered, placing pillows in different places, but ending up with a similar nest to what Tsukishima had set up. “that’s better” he pulled a blanket around his shoulders and sat quietly.

Tsukishima waited for Hinata to stop moving, before standing up. “are you hungry?” he asked, and Hinata shook his head. “Thanks though.” He smiled. “So why are you here?” he asked. “N-not that I don’t want you here.. Suga said he was taking me home, I don’t remember everything that happened..” he said in defense.

“Suga brought you home, and I came to take care of you. Omegas do that, we take care of one another” he said. “Shoyo, you went into heat in the gym, and Tanaka was almost your mate” he said. “Why didn’t you tell me you were an omega before?”

Hinatas eyes were wide. Why was Tsukishima being so nice? And… “Shoyo?” he tilted his head.

“yea, your first name, im calling you Shoyo now. You can call me Kei.” He said. “Answer my question”

“I just..” he shrugged. “I didn’t mean to not tell you.. we just never talk and it never came up before. I didn’t think…’

“That’s right. You didn’t think” he frowned. “Next time, any time, if you need something, or have a question, come to me first, okay?” he said. Hinata nodded and moved to the end of the bed, and reached for Tsukis hands. He pulled them to cup his face, rubbing his scent glands.

Tsukishima took the hint and rubbed his thumbs over the sensitive area, getting Hinatas scent on him. He moved closer so Hinata could touch him, and hummed at the feeling if the small warm hands on his skin. He actually got goosebumps from how warm Hinata was.

 

Hinatas mom knocked on the door a few hours later, and by then Hinata was more hazy than coherent again. She offered Tsukishima dinner, and thanked him again. She brought him a futon, but paused when the topic of pillows came up. She looked awkwardly at the bed full of pillows, unsure if she could offer her guest one of those or…

“im fine” he smiled at her to reassure her. “he needs them more than I do” he said, taking the pressure off of her.

Diachi paid the woman for each of the members he had with him, 7 in total. They waved to her as they walked into the male changerooms in the public bath. Kageyama trailed in the back, grumbling about not wanting to be there. Daichi had forced all of them to come, Alpha and Beta alike. They were all too revved up over Hinatas Heat, and they needed to calm down. A group bath would help, it would at least allow any touch to happen and clear Hinatas scent from their minds.

 

Daichi was the first to strip, and drop his clothes in his basket. “pair up for the shower portion” he said and looked to Kageyama. “You’re with me, so hurry up” Noya snickered at him. “Make sure to get Daichi nice and clean~” he teased and looked up at Asahi. “Will you wash my back?” He asked, smiling widely. Asahi purred and nodded, taking his hand. The two stripped, Asahi first.

“Do we have to strip in front of one another?” he asked shyly.

Noya smirked and stripped proudly, puffing his chest up. “its nothing to be shy about” he said and reached to touch Asahis stomach, glancing up for permission. Asahi blushed as Noya felt his stomach, and slid his hands down to his hips.

“I have stretch Marks” Asahi mumbled, keeping the towel over his crotch, and over his inner thighs. He had been a short kid, sprouting like this had not been in his skins plan it seemed. “My bones moved before my skin could” he stepped back a bit, pulling away from the touch.

Noya frowned and looked up at him. “Stretch Marks or not, your Asahi” he said, reaching for the towel, but Asahi held it tight. “okay” Noya took a step back from the towel, and instead held his hand out to take Asahis. “Just know that when we finally have sex im gunna see them, but im gunna be too focussed on your beautiful face to notice any silly stretch Marks” he said and winked.

Asahi blushed and bit his lip. “Noya…I-“

“you don’t have to explain” Noya said and grabbed the shampoo from the machine. “Im not demanding you show me everything right now. I want you to want to show me. If you don’t want to right now, I get it” he said, pulling him into the shower room. “I want to learn about you for years to come, I want to be old and wrinkly, and still find out new things about you” he turned and kissed his hand. “So no rush okay?” he smiled.

Asahis face softened a little bit, but he still had more on his mind.

“Noya, I -I.. I still have my socks on” he looked down. The socks were now soaked from the wet tiles as Noya tugged him through the showers. He grimaced. He hated walking barefoot in his shoes.

Noya snickered. “you doof” he nudged him. “go hang them up, ill find us a spot” he said, chuckling again and he walked off in search of the free spot. There was one next to Daichi and Kageyama, but he didn’t want to eavesdrop on their leader. He settled on a spot 2 spaces over, and grabbed a stool, and made sure the water wasn’t cold right off. He wanted Asahi to have warm water.

Asahi returned, his hair bun released. Noya jumped. “Kappa!” he shouted, before noticing it was Asahi. All eyes were on them and Noya chuckled. “My bad!” he waved everyone off and motioned for Asahi to sit down. “Ill wash your back” he offered.

Asahi paused. “a-are you sure.. wont people.. I mean im a Beta..”

“other can be damned, im courting you, so I don’t care” he said defiantly. “you can wash my back after, id really like it if you did actually” he pointed to the stool. “Now sit” he smiled.

 

Noya let out a small moan as Asahi scrubbed him, his strong hands running down his back, the soap gliding across his skin. “your hands are magic Asahi” he said looking back at him. “Are you okay just kneeling? I can stand up and you can have the stool again” he offered. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself” he turned to look behind him.

“Im fine” Asahi said, and paused the ministrations. He could see Noyas neck, the pale, clear skin. He knew biting him wouldn’t do anything to him, other than probably annoy him or give him the impression Asahi was ready, but it did cross his mind. It was then he remembered that Noya had about 10 minutes of a clear view of his neck. And he didn’t do anything about it.  Asahi smiled a bit and hugged Noya, his arms easily wrapping around his slender chest. “your so vulnerable in the bath” he teased. “I could just pick you up right now and you’d be helpless against me”

 

Kageyama grumbled as Daichi watched him strip. This was humiliating. “Look away at least! Geez” he threw his shirt in the basket without folding it. There Daichi was, standing with his arms on his hips, dick just dangling there. Brazen as all hell. Daichi didn’t answer him so Kageyama turned around, stripping and tossing his clothes in the basket again, and grabbed the towel to cover his junk. He wasn’t embarrassed per say.. but he didn’t feel like getting the stares. He had nothing to be ashamed of, he was an Alpha, with a nice big dick. The Betas and the Omegas here could go to hell for all he cared. Daichi sat Kageyama on the stool first, and knelt behind him to wash his back.

“how’s your mom?” he asked.

Kageyamas nostrils flared. “Don’t talk about her” he said, arching his back when Daichi touched him. It burned. He wanted to pull away, but Daichis hand moved forwards to continue the touch. He growled a bit, and stood up. “Stop that”

“If you’re fine, then the touch should feel fine” Daichi said and took a step towards him. Now sit back down. If you think your getting out of here without being touched, your nuts” he smirked and pointed t the stool.

Kageyama paused, his eyes flashing back between Daichi and the stool,, before sitting down with a small growl of unsatisfaction. Daichi put his hand on Kageyamas shoulder. He cleared his throat so his Pack tuned in.

 

Daichi hummed, and stood up. “Everyone be sure to give everyone lots of Touch, we all need to be ready for tomorrows practice” he said and got approvals from his Pack members. He knelt behind Kageyama again. “If you don’t want to talk to me about being touch starved, then at least talk to Suga. You know he’s discreet and he wont gossip. But you have to put in the effort as well. You’ve been pulling out of the circles at the end and its affecting you like this” he said.

“Im not weak” Kageyama said through gritted teeth. He refused to look Daichi in the eye.

“I never said you were” Daichi said. “Alphas need Touch as well. A lot less than Omegas or Betas, but if you don’t get touch you can be starved just as everyone else. “Why do you think I have everyone eat together at lunch in the clubroom.” He sighed and handed Kageyama the soap. “wash your hair, then gimme the water” he said. “Sugas going to get home before me, so id like to at least be clean” he said and considered texting his mate.

 

Suga showed up a short while later, and hurried to the bath, skipping the shower. He smiled as he found the Pack all circled around Kageyama. Everyone was really just grouping, but to Kageyama it felt like they were suffocating him. He had so many hands on his body, and it burned. He didn’t want to be touched, it burned!

When Suga showed up the boys smiled and moved to hug him, leaving Kageyama alone to recover. Suga smiled and greeted each ones of his Pack again. He really was the mom in a Pack of small kids. Even Tanaka, an Alpha was happy to be praised by Suga.

Suga moved to Kageyama, and scooped him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “you okay?” he asked. Kageyama stiffened, remembering his words after Suga left. He was pretty sure he referred to Suga as JUST a Beta in the Heat of the moment. Which was disrespectful to Daichis mate..

“im fine, how’s Hinata?” he mumbled. His shoulders were burning from where Suga was touching him, but he didn’t dare pull away from Suga. Suga would chase him down, make a scene, and he didn’t want that.

“he’s coping” Suga answered. “Tsukushimas with him, so he’s in good hands.” He said softly. “he’s got a long few days to go through though, so he needs the support of his Pack. “

Kageyama didn’t answer, and Suga didn’t press the idea. The two sat in silence for a while, until the burning stopped, and Kageyama relaxed a bit. He took a deep breath and reached up, putting his hands on top of Sugas, gripping them. Suga had laid his head on Kageyamas shoulder, so the Alpha took the opportunity to Scent Suga, just a little. He was feeling better, and he wanted to show his appreciation.

Daichi looked over at the two. He wasn’t threatened by Kageyama as an Alpha, and the fact that he was being cuddled by his mate didn’t worry him, but it annoyed him. Kageyama was getting to scent Suga, and all Daichi wanted to do was scoop him up and pin him against the wall. Sugas short hair obviously showed off his Bond Mark, which made Daichi very happy. He was very proud of his Mate, and he would fight anyone who disregarded the Mark.

The bell rang signalling the end of operation for the bathhouse, and the Pack stood up to exit. Tanaka approached Daichi before the two of them entered the changeroom. “Yea, Diachi I um..I want to apologize, for earlier.” He sighed. “I was the one who made the run at Hinata, I lost myself much easier and im not proud of that. I just..“ he inhaled a bit, remembering the scent. “it was like sunshine, but.. erotic… if that makes sense” he said and frowned. “But im sorry for that. I was hoping to apologize to Hinata..”

“Hinatas dealing with his Heat. We can’t see him during it, but afterwards im sure he would be pleased to hear that himself” Diachi touched the top of Tanakas head. “I accept your apology” He walked into the changeroom.

“What do you mean we can’t see him?” Kageyama asked, eavesdropping a bit. “He’s coming back tomorrow isn’t he?” It was obvious to Kageyama. “He has practice”

“Hinata will be out for the next 10 days, to deal with his Heat. We are to support him, but no one is to try and visit him.” He said and started getting dressed. “If anyone has something they need to say to Hinata, messages can be passed between Suga, or text message.” He said. “That’s final”

Kageyama clicked his tongue again, angry. Hinata was missing practice? That idiot couldn’t afford to miss practice. Fucking Omega” he mumbled under his breath and got dressed angrily. “Im going home. Bye” he said and left without waiting for anyone.

 

The Kageyama household was dark by the time he got home. He unlocked the door and angrily kicked off his shoes, not bothering to straighten them. No one was going to say anything to him about that, there was no one home, as usual.

The Kageyama household had been like this for a while now. After his Omega mother and Beta father had their child, his father abandoned them. A single Omega raising a child, what a joke. Until Kageyama presented as an Alpha he was in the lowest rated schools and only ate canned food every day. He hated it, for as long as he could remember. He remembered the Heat shutting off in the middle of the night, and the threadbare blankets barely covering his body. His mother struggled to hold a job, between the Alphas and Betas wanting to mate her, to her Heat taking her out of work every month, she changed jobs once every few weeks, with sometimes months in between. She had been Marked by his father, and could not be re-Marked.

When he presented as an Alpha, and was given status, he was moved to a better school, given new clothes, and his mother was given access to Suppression pills and a stable job. The job kept her out of the house on a daily basis. It had been 8 days since she was home, and even if she was home, they would not interact. He did not respect her, and if it was not forbidden by the school, he would have his own part time job so he wouldn’t even need her money. No one from the Pack knew about Kageyamas mother. Her status or her absence. It was weak. They would consider him weak. He was not weak. He was an Alpha. Daichi on several occasions had offered his house to any Pack members who needed a home environment. This was after Suga moved into his home, and their home became the unofficial Pack territory. Kageyama had no plans to take Daichi up on that offer though. Because he wasn’t weak.

Sliding his bag down he tossed his uniform in the washing machine and grabbed the money from the counter. He walked to the small market down the street, and bought real food. Part of the training he had as an Alpha was how to cook. He had gone through multiple classes, designed for Alphas to teach them traits to be successful. Its true a majority of high positions are taken by Alphas, but that doesn’t mean Alphas don’t work for their positions. Kageyama already knew how to cook, run a household, manage finances, and do home repairs. Many Omegas don’t continue working after Bonding with an Alpha, so managing the houses finances for two people was important.

The school system taught a majority of the physical lessons in middle school. With the Alphas presenting and carrying more aggression, the physical and tactile learning was a good outlet for them. Other classes included gardening, construction, and of course gym class.

Alphas, Betas and Omegas are separated after they present, offering individualized lessons on their roles in their status and how to cope in the world. Omega children are closely guarded, as a stray Alpha may pick one up for himself. Omega children don’t always recognize the symptoms of Phasing, as the occasional Heat isn’t uncommon.

Once he got home, Kageyama started the stove, making pan seared chicken, with an orange sauce and steamed vegetables. The meal looked great, but soon Kageyama demolished the aesthetic of it. The stove light was the only light on in the house, and it was enough for him to see by. He considered watching some television before bed, but he was too worked up to just sit. He decided to go for a run.

As he laced up his shoes, his phone buzzed. Kageyama clicked his tongue and left his phone in the lobby, and headed out.

 

“Iwaaa” Oikawa pouted. “Tobios not answering me” he lay back, his head resting in Iwaizumis lap, his phone held so he could see the rejected call screen. “is he avoiding me?”

Iwa snorted. “He’s lucky” he teased, leaning down and pecking Oikawas lips. “he can reject your calls. I gotta hear your whining in person” he sat up and played with his bangs. Oikawa pouted and looked up at Iwa. Despite the harsh words, he had on a soft smile.

“Would you just let me Mark you already?” he asked, crossing his arms. “We both know im more Alpha than you”

Iwa snorted. “Says the guy laying in my lap pouting over his Kouhai”

“But… I heard Chibis gone into Heat, I wanted to know if Tobio had any plans of going to see him, and maybe Marking him. Knowing him he’s probably frustrated but he doesn’t know that’s why” he said. “He’s emotionally immature, nothing but volleyball on the brain” He pulled Iwa down for another kiss. “He doesn’t know how great a Bond is” he smiled, reaching to feel the back of Iwas neck. “I wanna put my Mark, riiight here” he circled his finger. “and make you mine”

Iwa reached back and touched Oikawas hand. “Not gunna happen” he said and nudged him. “Get up, im gunna check on the pizza” he crawled off the couch and headed to the kitchen. He was only in his boxers, as was Oikawa. The two had been making out while they waited for the pizza, and things had gotten a bit heavy. He felt his lip, Oikawa had nipped him a bit too hard, and he was afraid his lip would swell. Last thing he needed was their Pack members to tease them, if they even dared.

He groaned as his hips stung as he bent down to get the pizza from the oven. Why was he the one getting the pizza, Oikawa wasn’t in pain!

Iwa smirked when he considered Oikawa would probably drop the pizza, feign injury, and work a way to get special treatment. “Bastard” he scoffed.

 

Pizza in tow, the two sat on the couch and flicked on the TV, arguing over which show to put on. “I wanna watch How its Made” Iwa said. “Its interesting and informational. “

“Let’s watch Porn” Oikawa countered, a smug look covering his face. He was met with an irritated looking Iwa. How its Made was put on the TV.

 

Oikawa was the first one to fall asleep, his arms draped over the arm of the couch, and his feet tucked under Iwas butt. He snored, much to Iwas chagrin. His hair was disheveled and he had drool sliding down the side of has mouth. When the program ended, Iwa moved to pick him up, sliding his arms under his knees and around his back. He was pretty heavy, but Iwa was also pretty strong. The two really should have showered earlier, but it was too late now. It was bed time.

Setting the oaf in bed, Iwa crawled in behind him, hugging him from behind. He kissed the bare spot on the back of his neck. He could very well Bond him now, putting an end to their dispute, but he didn’t want it to end like that. Alpha on Alpha relationships were rare, so the protocol over who Marks who isn’t easily decided. Oikawa is the team captain and official Pack leader, but that didn’t mean Iwa was going to give up his neck so easily. The two had been back and forth for almost their entire relationship about this. So for right now they were still ‘courting’ despite having had sex multiple times. They’re relationship was recognized by their Pack, and they were acting as co-leaders, so there wasn’t too much of a rush. What bugged Iwa was how easily Oikawa was affected by others pheromones. He could tell if someone had been near an Omega in Heat recently and it would have him buzzing for a while. If they had a Bond Mark then the effectiveness would be significantly lower. A couple of times Iwa almost gave in, just to get Oikawas attention off of someone else. But it would be like that until one of them was Marked. Neither of them seemed wiling to budge though.

Iwa rubbed Oikawas side softly, nuzzling his neck with his nose. They each smelled like the other, after the sex and the cuddling, but he still liked the act of Scenting. It was one of Iwas favorite things to do when they were alone. Meanwhile Oikawa wanted to watch Porn.

When he was getting sleepy, Iwa turned off the light and kissed Oikawas cheek. Oikawa groaned and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Iwa, locking him in for the night, not that Iwa minded. He didn’t want to be anywhere else but right there.

 

Iwa could not pry himself out of Oikawas grip fast enough the next morning. He was sweaty, and smelly, and covered in Oikawas drool! “Grooooooooss” He shouted as he freed himself, stomping off to the bathroom. He literally had drool down half his chest. He could not get in the shower fast enough.

Oikawa woke up when a towel landed on his face. He sprang up, half growling already in protective mode. His growl dissipated and turned into a purr when he was presented with a surprised and naked Iwa, drying his hair with his second towel. “What’s the big idea!” He shouted, tossing the towel at Oikawas face, knocking him back onto the bed. “Geez” he reached for clothing.

“Hurry up, we have practice” Iwa said and tossed over some clean boxers.

“These aren’t mine” Oikawa said, holding up the pair with palm trees on them.

“Well maybe if you did your laundry on a regular basis I wouldn’t have to give you my underwear” Iwa said. Oikawa purred and gave the undies a sniff. “They’re clean!” Iwa shouted, his face red and embarrassed. “Geez, you’re such a hentai” He whined, facing away from the other.

Oikawa took the opportunity to sneak behind him and kiss Iwas neck, and hug his waist. “Im the hentai huh” he said and pulled him onto the bed, kissing his shoulder. “Says the hottie standing naked in front of me” he nuzzled the back of his neck with his nose, licking the soft skin. Iwa groaned a bit as shivers ran down his back, but jumped up when his neck was ‘threatened’.

Another reason neither of them was willing to be Marked, it was an unpleasant experience for Alphas. There were records from remote areas of the world where Alphas would Mark other Alphas to essentially take away their dominance and their ability to find a mate. Some scientists claim that a Marked Alpha is closer to a Beta at that point, due to the willful resignation of dominance. There were a few prominent Alphas who allowed themselves to be Marked by their Alpha Mate, but it was still on the controversial side of society and was more among the female-male mates. Betas and Omegas feel pleasure while being Marked, but for an Alpha its painful, and the desire to fight is triggered when that area is threatened.

During sex its easier to succumb to the instinct to Mark the submissive partner, so most often the pair switches positions, and it’s a rare occasion that they did it from behind, where the access to the neck was easiest. Iwa had made it clear that if Oikawa Marked him without permission, he would have no problem being a Mate-less Alpha.

Needless to say, but between the two fo them they had around 8 non-Bond bite marks around their bodies. Iwas favorite aesthetically was the bite mark on his hand, the half moon under his pinky. It was a few years old now, and one of the first bites he had received beck with Oikawa was pushing hard for him to let him Mark him. He had gotten a bit too aggressive after a particularly romantic date, and right before he let his instincts take over, he grabbed Iwas hand and bit that, instead of his neck. The bite was kind of like a promise to not succumb, on both of their parts. Other bites came from various sex acts. Alpha bites are slow to heal, even on areas other than the neck, where they don’t heal.

Oikawa kissed Iwas neck, nipping the scent glands. “Im sure they will forgive us if we are a little late” he purred, obviously having a different idea of how the morning should go. Iwa hummed, before shaking his head and pushing Oikawas face away from his neck. “I already showered, and the last thing we need is sore hips today. Your getting old” he stood up, and ran for underwear.

“Your older than me by 5 months!” Oikawa shot back, pouting and grumbling about Iwa being no fun.

 

The two got dressed, and left the house with toast in hand. “We really should eat healthier in the morning” Iwa said, looking at the carbs in his hand.

“Yea but are you really prepared to wake up an hour earlier to make breakfast?” Oikawa asked.

“Who said it would just be me? You can make breakfast too you know. You used to be so sweet and romantic when we started dating.”

Oikawa paused, holding his chest. “Ouch” he laughed. “I think im still romantic” he slid his arm around Iwas waist. “you love me more than ever right now” he purred in his ear.

Iwa pushed his head away, and shrugged. “yea, but all you want to do is have sex” he sighed. “which is great, but I wanna go on outings again.” He looked up at the sky and hummed. “Let’s go to Karasuno this weekend. We can go see Tobio and Suga and Daichi” he said. “They probably wont let us see Hinata though, but you always enjoy teasing Tobio”

Oikawa cooed. “Iwaaaaa!” he jumped to hug him. “You know me so well!!”

Iwa was a bit surprised at the hug at first but chuckled and rubbed his back. “Yea I do.” He nudged him to stand on his own. “so, it’s a date? Ill ask Suga at lunch if we can spend the weekend at their place.” he said.

“But.. if we stay there we can’t have sex”

Iwa smirked. “I know” he took Oikawas hand. “Oikawa Tooru, you are a hentai with sex on the brain. A weekend of abstinence is not going to kill you, especially when you’ll be fucking Tobio on an emotional level, most likely” he started walking. “Now come on, you make me look like a bad co-leader when I show up just as late as you” he hummed.

 

Suga waved to Daichi when he saw him in the courtyard. “Iwaizumi messaged me” he said, showing Daichi the message. “They wanna come over for the weekend, think its okay? Think Tobio can handle Tooru?” Oikawa was very easily predictable. “Iwa said he heard about Hinata from Kuro” he added.

Daichi turned to answer but noticed Yamaguchi around the corner. He wasn’t one to eavesdrop, so he was most likely waiting to speak to hem. “Yamaguchi?” he called. He hear the first year jump, before watching him emerge from behind the corner.

“u-um sorry for interrupting..” he said nervously, walking up to the pair.

“What’s going on?”

“nothing, I was just thinking..” he paused. “I know you said before…” he looked to Daichi. “I was hoping to be able to visit Tsuki. He’s an omega too.. and we would hang out after practice to make sure he got enough touch, and if he’s not coming to school or practice…”

“Your worried” Suga smiled softly. “You’re such a good Pack member, and a better friend” he praised, turning Yamaguchis cheeks red.

“He’s with Hinata” Daichi said. “He is most likely getting enough Touch there, considering he has to make sure Hinatas taken care of as well” he said. “I appreciate your concern though, it does mean a lot. Ill message Tsukishima and ask how he’s doing. If something does come up, ill contact you first. Is that okay?” he asked.

Yamaguchi nodded. “oh yea, I guess if he’s giving Hinata Touch, he’s getting it back too..” he hadn’t thought of that. “That’s okay with me” he said. Thank you for listening to me” he smiled at Suga and waved to the both of them. Without Tsuki here, he was kinda bored at lunch. Asahi would have lunch with Noya, he wasn’t sure where Tanaka was.. maybe Ennoshita was free?

Yamaguchi headed back to his classroom, and bumped into Tanaka coming out of another class. “Speak of the devil!” Tanaka exclaimed and slid his arm around Yamaguchis shoulder. “I was just asking Enno about you” he said. “I figured with 4-eyes absent you’d be lonely, so we could go eat on the roof” he said and called for Ennoshita to follow.

Yamaguchi paused before nodding. He was glad he wasnt the one having to take the lead at least. He was still pretty shy around his senpais. “I-I should go grab my lunch then…. Right?” Yamaguchi said quietly, making Tanaka pause before laughing.

“That may come in handy” he said and let him get his lunch. “Meet us up there!” he called out, and headed up with Ennoshita.

 

“So I told Iwa” Suga leaned on Daichis shoulder. “My moneys still on Iwa making the Mark” he said. “He handles Tooru well”

Daichi hummed. “Tooru has more charisma though, which is good for the Leading Alpha” he puffed his chest out for a moment for comedic purposes. “And he handles his Pack well, understanding the different needs of each member.”

“When do you think Kuros going to come for Tsukishima?” he asked. “speaking of handling members..” he frowned a bit. “If they do Bond, doesn’t that mean Tsukishima would end up leaving our Pack?” he asked. “id miss him if that’s the case. And Kuros his Pack leader, so its not like he can leave his Pack..”

“not necessarily. Kuro is a third year. He could pass on his leadership to allow Tsukishima to stay here. Or they might both leave. It would be up to them. If it was a stranger, id fight to keep Tsukishima here, but if its Kuro, we may not have a lot of options. You know Kuros not bad either’ he said, rubbing Sugas back.

 “Although whoever will handle Hinata when or if he leaves” Daichi rubbed his forehead. “Is already giving me a headache”

 

Yamaguchi got a bit lost looking for the roof. He hadn’t been up there before, and since they technically weren’t allowed, he couldn’t ask anyone. It took him an extra 15 minutes before he found the door. He climbed the stairs slowly, quietly and cracked the door open. The big heavy door wasn’t squeaky, which was good. He’s be too paranoid if the door squeaked. The last thing he needed was a trip to the principal..

When he opened the door, he poked his head out and paused. He could see Tanaka and Ennoshita across the roof, rather close. Really close. “Oh god” he whispered and closed the door. He felt bad for interrupting. “Im just gunna..” he spoke to himself and headed back to his classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably wont continue this story, it was my first go at the AU, and I'm working on new projects. But i wanted to share this :)


End file.
